The invention resides in a bolt holding device with a bolt draw-in device for fastening a bolt, a system with two such bolt holding devices and also to a furniture piece with two furniture parts and a connecting system for interconnecting the two furniture parts.
EP 1 406 022 A1 discloses as bolt holding arrangement in which a bolt is held in position by being clamped between two spring sheets which extend obliquely with respect to the axis of the bolt and additionally by a bayonet locking structure. The spring sheets can be mounted only in a hollow space. For the installation of the bolt, a tool is needed for turning the bolt around its longitudinal axis.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bolt holding device which permits rapid and problem-free installation for final mounting of a bolt essentially without any tools and a connecting system with two such bolt holding devices.